


Babysitting (and Baby Making)

by rubberupandmakeitstarker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberupandmakeitstarker/pseuds/rubberupandmakeitstarker
Summary: It takes all of 12 minutes for the sexual tension to snap between the three of them when Tony’s parents leave the driveway, and they don’t even make it out of the living room before clothes start to hit the floor. With no condoms in the house that Tony knows the location of, they agree that they will just be especially careful or… whatever.





	Babysitting (and Baby Making)

When Tony finds out that his parents are going away on a trip for a few days, Tony isn’t overly moved. His parents often go away for days at a time to attend events, conferences, or secret meetings that Tony isn’t allowed to know much about. Because his father doesn’t trust him as far as he can throw him, Tony is always closely monitored by a nanny or family friend to make sure he is at home, and not getting into trouble. The fact that he is 25 now means nothing to his father.

When Tony finds out that this time it is Steve and Carol who will be staying with him, Tony is much more excited about the idea.

It takes all of 12 minutes for the sexual tension to snap between the three of them when Tony’s parents leave the driveway, and they don’t even make it out of the living room before clothes start to hit the floor. With no condoms in the house that Tony knows the location of, they agree that they will just be especially careful or… whatever.

Carol keeps Tony thoroughly distracted as Steve fingers him open, allowing Tony to fondle her breasts as he touches himself. She is sure to be aware of his breathing to be sure that he doesn’t accidentally finish too soon, keeping him from spilling over the couch cushions before the fun has even started.

When he is confident that Tony can take his cock with minimal discomfort, Steve sits in a recliner and urges Tony to sit in his lap. With Carol between Tony’s knees teasing his cock with her tongue, Steve easily supports Tony’s weight in his hands as he eases him down his length.

Full of Steve’s cock and fully inserted in Carol’s mouth, Tony is already grasping at straws to keep himself from boiling over here and now. His breaths come in short pants, and he balls his fists at his sides.

As if she were reading Tony’s mind, Carol slowly pulls Tony’s cock out of her mouth, opting to slowly, slowly stroke him with her hand. “Close already?”

Face heated, Tony shakes his head. “Uh-uh, I’m fine.” Tony squeaks when wet heat covers his over-sensitive cock again. He starts to rock his hips on Steve’s cock, and he gasps sharply when Steve holds his hips and starts to fuck into his body.

Carol drags Tony to the edge only to leave him hanging no less than four more times, thoroughly enjoying watching Tony come vocally unglued and Steve go red in the face with the effort it takes not to fuck Tony into a quivering heap.

“Wait.” Tony squeaks suddenly, hands grabbing aimlessly at the arms of the recliner. “Wait…”

Carol hums, pulling her mouth away to watch Tony’s cock jerk pitifully. Tony’s hips rock against the orgasm trying and failing to take over his body, and he chokes when Steve’s cock inside of him only makes it more difficult. When he finally regains control, Tony says hoarsely, “I wanna be inside you now.”

“It might be easier if you let this one go,” Steve says. “Then you won’t be so… sensitive.”

Tony swallows, shaking his head stubbornly. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

“We don’t have any condoms.” Steve reminds. “There won’t be anything there to catch it if you-“

“I’m fine,” Tony insists, though his voice doesn’t exhibit any confidence. Between his pride and his desperation to get on with it, Tony is willing to throw out logic in favor of murmuring, “I can pull out, it’s fine.”

“Alright,” Carol says, straddling Tony’s lap with ease. “Are you ready, then?”

Tony gaps his mouth, nodding.

Steve takes it upon himself to reach around Tony’s front and direct his cock to Carol’s slit. Her fluids coat the skin of Tony’s head, and Steve easily holds Tony steady when his hips jerk instinctively to get inside her. “Ready when you are.”

Carol doesn’t waste any time, sinking down onto Tony’s cock as soon as she has permission. It is immediately clear that Tony is well beyond his limit, his hips twitching and his hands darting to grip Carol’s thighs. His eyes squeeze closed and he looks like he is already trying to hold back an orgasm. Carol croons warmly, “How does that feel?”

Tony swallows. “Good, really good…”

“Can I move?” Carol asks.

“Please…”

Carol rolls her hips once, and Tony cries out. She groans softly at the feeling of his cock rubbing into her g-spot, and from there she starts to move quickly, fluidly, over Tony’s cock.

Steve, momentarily struck dumb at the sight of Carol and Tony, realizes that Tony is whimpering his name and pushing back against him, urging him to move as well. Steve holds Tony’s hips and pumps his cock in and out of his body, biting his lip. Tony’s body only grips Steve’s cock tighter as they move, his mouth babbling out praise of how good it feels and high whines. It doesn’t last long, and Steve notices all at once that Tony has suddenly gone silent, and his body has clamped down to its limit.

“Stop, stop-!” Tony hisses abruptly, but it’s too late, and his head digs back into Steve’s shoulder as he comes undone. With Steve’s cock assaulting his prostate so accurately and Carol’s pussy squeezing him just right, he’s helpless against his body’s natural response. His come is pulsing forcefully inside of Carol, and by the time she or Steve realize what’s happening, the damage is already done.

Carol stands abruptly, allowing Tony’s cock to spring out of her body and land on his stomach, a couple of white stripes jetting over his skin. His release leaks out of her and onto her thighs, and she and Steve share startled looks.

“Are you able to…” Steve motions vaguely to her stomach. “After you got your powers?”

Carol uses one of their shirts off the floor to wipe away the excess fluid, shrugging. “I don’t know, it’s a little late to worry about it now.

“I’m sorry…” Tony says, cheeks red. “I should have warned you sooner, I didn’t know it would be that… fast.”

“That’s alright,” Carol says as she returns to her knees, looking up at Tony. Carol notices a change in Tony’s demeanor as the reality of what just happened seems to set in. His arms move to his front to shield his privates from view, his eyes are downcast, and his face is going a darker shade of pink by the second.

“Everything alright?” Carol asks gently, smoothing a thumb over Tony’s cheek.

Tony nods meekly. “Yeah, I’m fine, just…” He swallows, eyeing the staircase.

“Would you feel better in your room?” Steve asks softly.

“Maybe under your covers?” Carol adds.

Tony nods loosely.

Steve easily stands from the recliner and turns Tony around to carry him up the stairs. Carol follows close behind, and once they’ve landed in Tony’s sheets and covered his body, Steve says, “We can stop now, if you want to. I know it’s a lot, especially for the first time.”

“No, I’m okay.” Tony says, wetting his lips. “That was just… a lot. But I don’t want to stop.” Tony motions vaguely to the bulge in the blankets that cover his cock as evidence.

“What do you want to do now, then?” Carol asks, petting Tony from the outside of the blanket.

“Is it okay if I…?” Tony pauses, working his mouth. “Can I be on top?”

“Sure,” Carol says. “Let me know when you’re ready.”

Once Tony has fully recovered from the incident in the living room, he asks to continue. Steve sits against the headboard with Carol leaning back against him, his fingers rubbing idly over her clit. Her hips wind slowly into the sensation, waiting for Tony to wedge between her thighs.

Tony crawls up the bed, his mouth going dry at the sight of Steve’s fingers working over Carol’s pussy. Her slit is dripping with fluid and come, and Tony wants nothing more than to jam himself into the wet heat.

He realizes that he can, in fact, do that. He edges forward and carefully presses his head against her entrance, looking at her sheepishly. “Okay?”

“Perfect.” Carol says, her voice thin.

Tony slips inside of her with ease, and his self-restraint snaps under the pressure of his need to pump his hips. His body trembles as he moves, selfishly and with little rhythm, and he can barely keep himself upright as he rapidly nears his end.

Carol isn’t far behind, hissing at the heat building in her body between Tony’s thrusts and Steve’s fingers. She hooks her legs behind Tony’s thighs, urging him to move faster. “Doing so good, Tony. You feel so good.”

That is the final straw for Tony, and his body locks down in an attempt to pull away. “Gonna- ‘m gonna come!”

“Go ahead,” Carol says darkly, holding Tony tighter and twisting her hips against him. “You’ve already used my body once, might as well do it again. Go on, fill me up.”

Tony sobs weakly when the pressure built behind his cock is too much to ignore, and it releases all at once when he starts to move again. The heat of his come surrounds his head inside Carol’s body, and he wilts against her as he comes down.

After giving him time to catch his breath, Steve urges Tony to roll off Carol and lie beside her on the bed. Steve removes himself from behind her, murmuring a “be right back.” before leaving the bed and walking in the direction of the bathroom to wash his cock. He returns a few seconds later and dips between Carol’s legs, immediately licking at her clit.

“Fuck, Steve.” Carol sighs, watching with hooded eyes as Steve sucks gently at her clit and pushes his fingers inside of her to pet at her g-spot.

Steve doesn’t let up until Carol’s body tightens around his fingers and she cries out above him, her hips jerking with her orgasm. He finally pulls away with a satisfied smirk. “Do you mind if I-?”

Carol doesn’t give Steve time to finish his question, dragging him up her body and directing his cock inside of her.

Tony watches, jaw slack, as Steve fucks Carol so hard that her body is forced up that bed and the headboard slams against the wall. Before they’ve finished, Carol’s back is pressed into the headboard and Steve is on his knees, snapping his hips with a force that Tony is sure that only other super-humans could handle.

When Steve’s movements become less rhythmic and his forehead meets her shoulder, Carol practically growls, “Come on, come for me.”

That’s the only prompt Steve needs before he is spilling inside of her, the obscene amount of spunk spilling back out of her body before he has even finished pumping inside. He sighs shakily when he finally finishes, pulling away and watching the gush of semen spill out onto the bed.

The rest of the week is spent using various rooms in Tony’s house to fuck in, Carol’s pussy becoming the most popular place for Tony and Steve to finish. They are sure to carefully clean up after themselves to be fore that Tony’s parents are none the wiser. When they return, the only indication that anything happened is Tony’s sated, tired disposition, which Steve and Carol insist is due to many, many training drills. When Carol gives birth 9 months later to a child with jet black hair and brown eyes, the three agree that it is definitely, without a doubt, Steve’s baby.


End file.
